simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Śmierć
Sposoby na zabicie Sima The Sims 2 i dodatki Utonięcie Budujemy basen trampoliną i karzemy wskoczyć do niego naszemu Simowi. Najlepiej to zrobić, gdy Sim ma niski poziom Energii, lecz nie za niski, bo nie będzie chciał do niego wejść. Jeśli w basenie nie będzie drabinki, po jakimś czasie przyjdzie Mroczny Kosiarz i zabierze naszego Sima. Ciekawostka: '''Sim, który umarł z tego powodu, będzie niebieski i będzie zostawiał po sobie kałuże wody. Pożar Wywołujemy pożar, najlepiej zostawiając na kuchence gotujące się jedzenie - każemy simowi odejsć i zająć się czymś innym. Zanim pożar wybuchnie, najlepiej uniemożliwić naszej "ofierze" wyjście z pokoju. Zamurowywujemy wszelkie drzwi. '''Pamiętaj - nie instaluj wykrywacza ognia, bo zaalarmuje Straż automatycznie! Kiedy już ogień zacznie niszczyć wszystko, co stoi mu na drodze, Sim zacznie panikować. Po prostu czekamy, aż ogień dotrze do niego, spali go i zostaną popiołki Ciekawostka: Duch spalonego Sima będzie miał intensywnie czerwony kolor. Zagłodzenie Kasujemy lodówkę i telefon, lub zamurowujemy Sima w zamknięciu. Możemy też po prostu w Trybie Opcji wyłączyć wolną wolę i przestać zajmować się simem. Aby nie czekać długo, po prostu doprowadźmy wcześniej pasek głodu do niskiego stanu. W końcu Sim złapie się za żołądek i padnie na ziemię. I mamy sima z głowy. Ciekawostka: Sim, który umarł z głodu, może pojawiać się pod postacią przezroczystego ducha, który często będzie zaglądał do lodówki w poszukiwaniu jedzenia . Porażenie prądem Czekamy, aż w simowym domu zepsuje się jakaś rzecz działająca na prąd, np. ugniatacz śmieci, telewizor, czy komputer. Nie wzywamy jednak fachowca - naprawę zostawiamy w rękach sima, najlepiej z 0 punktów techniki. UWAGA! Jeżeli nasz Sim będzie miał farta, może przeżyć i naprawić tą rzecz. W większości przypadków nasz Sim zostanie porażony prądem, usmoli się i zginie. Ciekawostka: Simowe ofiary prądu pojawiają się jako żółte duchy, które od czasu do czasu samoistnie rażą się prądem. Strach Wyprowadzamy naszego Sima w okolice grobów - najlepiej w nocy. Kiedy zjawią się duchy, z pewnością zaczną straszyc naszego sima. Nigdy jednak śmierc nie następuje za 1 razem, najczęściej dopiero za 6 lub 7. Umierający Sim wrzaśnie ze strachu, złapie się za swój nadgarstek i upadnie na ziemię. Twój Sim zmarł. UWAGA! Niektórzy Simowie mogą przeżyć atak serca. Ciekawostka: Duch sima, który nie przeżył ataku serca, będzie miał kolor różowy. Choroba Aby sim się przeziębił, należy kazać mu, aby przebywał w towarzystwie karaluchów, bądź innego chorego Sima. O tym, że sim jest chory, poinformuje nas gra. Wtedy robimy wszystko, aby sim nie wyzdrowiał: nie bierzemy chorobowego, zmuszamy go do ciężkiej pracy, sadzamy go w towarzystwie innych chorych. Po ok. 3 dniach nasz Sim umrze z wycieńczenia. Ciekawostka: Duch zmarłego na chorobę będzie zielony. Muchy Talerzy po jedzeniu nie myjemy. Najlepiej zostawić je na podłodze i czekać, aż zaczną nad nimi latać muchy. Gdy będzie ich dość dużo, wprowadzamy naszą ofiarę do pomieszczenia z brudnymi talerzami. I czekamy, aż muchy z talerzy przerzucą się na naszego Sima, wtedy go zjedzą. Ciekawostka: Duch ofiary much będzie miał fioletowy kolor. Uderzenie satelity Kiedy zapadnie noc, wybieramy sima, którego chcemy uśmiercić. Klikamy na dowolne miejsce na zewnątrz domu i wybieramy opcję "Patrz w gwiazdy". Sim rozłoży się na trawie i zacznie gwizdać, spoglądając w gwiazdy. Kiedy będzie patrzył dostatecznie długo, satelita spadnie prosto na niego. Ciekawostka: Simowie zgnieceni przez satelitę mogą powrócić pod postacią ducha koloru pomarańczowego. Przy okazji, oprócz pozbycia się niechcianego Sima, możemy zyskać coś jeszcze...kasę! Wystarczy sprzedać satelitę, która nigdy nie kosztuje mniej niż 1000$. Starość Aby uśmiercić Sima w ten sposób, nie trzeba się wysilać. Po prostu kierujemy Simem przez całe jego życie, aż do końca ostatniego etapu - Emeryta. Można też przy słabej aspiracji ciągle karmić emeryta Eliksirem Młodości. Zacznie przy każdym łyku tracić po 3 dni tak długo, aż Mroczny Kosiarz go odwiedzi. Ciekawostka: Ci, którzy umarli na skutek starego wieku, mogą powrócić pod postacią białych duchów. The Sims 2: Na Studiach Krowokwiat Najpierw musimy zakupić Krowokwiat w Nagrodach Kariery, karmiemy go, gramy dalej i czekamy, aż na jego języku pojawi się kawałek tortu. Teraz każemy Simowi zabrać tort, jednak Krowokwiat nie da za wygraną i zje Sima. The Sims 2: Nocne życie Wampir Nasz Sim musi być Wampirem, gdy już będzie idziemy z nim na Słońce (poza dom, w dzień) i czekamy, aż jego potrzeby zaczną maleć, w końcu umrze. Cygańska Swatka Zdarza się, że gdy Simka w ciąży przywita się z Cygańską Swatką ta przez powitanie zabije ją. Wygląda to tak: nasza Simka wita się z Cyganką, ta podaje jej rękę i nasza Simka upada na ziemię. Następnie przychodzi Mroczny Kosiarz i zabiera naszą Simkę. UWAGA! Udaje się bardzo rzadko. The Sims 2: Własny biznes Wypadek windy Sim wchodząc do windy i uprawiając w niej wielokrotnie bara-bara niszczy ją, a za którymś razem ta spada wraz z Simem, a gdy ten wychodzi kręci mu się w głowie, upada i umiera. UWAGA! '''Rzadko się udaje, by winda się popsuła, dodatkowo, Simowie czasem mogą przeżyć. Uduszenie przez Megafon Kiedy zamykamy lokal i nasz Sim krzyczy przez megafon do klientów i pracowników, by wyjść z przedsiębiorstwa to jest tycia, maluteńka szansa, że kiedyś się złapie za szyję i upadnie umierając. '''UWAGA! Naprawdę rzadko się to dzieje. Latawiec Gdy puszczamy latawiec (nie tylko podczas burzy - Cztery pory roku) zdarza się, że trafi w niego piorun i kopnie naszego Sima. Wówczas Sim umiera. The Sims 2: Cztery pory roku Grad Czasem się trafi, że zacznie padać z nieba grad. To dobra okazja, by wypuścić Sima na powietrze. Gdy wyjdzie patrzymy, jak ofiara zostaje trafiona kilkanaście razy kulkami gradu w głowę i umiera. Piorun Czekamy, aż na dworze zacznie sie burza z piornami. Wtedy wyprowadzamy sima na dwór (Nie możemy mieć zakupionego piorunochronu). Może przy odrobinie szczęścia Sima trafi piorun. Jest jednak łatwiejszy sposób, kupujemy sprzęt elektroniczny i go używamy, ale najlepiej kupić wannę ogrodową i się w niej kąpać, Sima trafi piorun. Można też wejść do basenu... UWAGA! Ten sposób nie zawsze działa, czasami Sim zostanie tylko usmolony i będzie musiał się wykąpać. Poparzenie słoneczne Wystawiamy naszego Sima na otwarte słońce i czekamy, aż zrobi się cały czerwony, a jego temperatura osiągnie maksymalną. Możemy też wycisnąć kilkakrotnie sok z pomidorów. W końcu Sim nie wytrzyma ciepła. Zamarznięcie Wystarczy go wystawić na mróz i nie zajmować się nim. Można też wypić sok z cytryn kilkakrotnie, w końcu Sim nie wytrzyma tak niskiej temperatury. Studnia Życzeń Gy dostaniemy od Towarzystwa Ogrodniczego studnię życzeń i zażyczymy sobie pieniądze, worek z forsą może dosłownie spaść naszemu Simowi na głowę. Wówczas Sim umiera. UWAGA! Rzadko się to udaje. The Sims 2: Osiedlowe życie Przygniecenie Kupujemy rozkładane łożko i często otwieramy je i zamykamy. Pewnego razu Sim będzie zmęczony i łóżko na niego spadnie, a Sim umrze. UWAGA! Potrzeba niskiego konfortu żeby to uzyskać. Oczywiście czasem sim może dalej żyć. Wypadek windy Nie wolno zapominać, że w Osiedlowym Życiu również jest winda. A zwłaszcza, że jest pewna stara. Dzięki niej szybciej spadniemy z windą. Trzeba często uprawiać bara-bara, aż winda się pewnego razu zepsuje. Poprzez kody... Można otworzyć okienko kodów''' (Control + Shift + C)' i wpisać znany nam już kod: '''boolProp testingcheatsenabled true' Następnie z wciśniętym SHIFTEM klikamy na Sima i wybieramy "Spawn.."/ "Rodney's Death Creator". Pojawi się na nagrobek i wybieramy opcję, którą chcemy. Możemy zapoznać się z ponizszym tłumaczeniem: "Die of Old Age" - Zgiń przez starosć. "Die of Disease" - Zgiń poprzez chorobę. "Die of Satelite" - Zgiń przez spadającą satelitę. "Die of Starvation" - Zgiń przez głodówkę. "Die by Flies" - Zgiń przez muchy. "Die of Lightning" - Zgiń przez Piorun. "Die from Fright" - Zgiń przez Strach. "Die of Drowning" - Zgiń przez Utonięcie. "Die of Electrocution" - Zgiń przez porażenie prądem. "Die of Fire" - Zgiń przez pożar. "Die by Hail" - Zgiń od gradobicia. Jak przywrócic sima do życia? The Sims 2 Tu możemy tylko błagać Mrocznego Kosiarza o życie ukochanej osoby lub poczekać na dodatek The Sims 2 Na Studiach. W nim dochodzi nam specjalny telefon, który możemy kupić w nagrodach kariery. Dzięki niemu możemy dzwonić wprost do Mrocznego Kosiara w dzień i w nocy i prosić go (za sporą opłatą) o wskrzeszanie naszych bliskich. The Sims 3 Tutaj można zrobić tak. Musimy ugotować Ambrozję i namówić Sima-Ducha do zjedzenia jej, dzięki temu jest szansa, że wróci on do życia. Czasem pojawia nam się okazja w Centrum Naukowym Landgraaba, gdzie możemy przynieść nagrobek (szczątki) zmarłego, a oni sprawią że nasz krewny pojawi się ,co prawda jako duch, ale będziemy mogli nim kotrolować jak normalnym simem UWAGA! Jeśli nasz Sim zajdzię w ciążę ze wskrzeszonym Simem - Duchem dziecko będzie duszkiem. Kategoria:The Sims Kategoria:The Sims 2 Kategoria:The Sims 3